Tayla Moore
by Harry Potter can kiss my ass
Summary: Jess has a younger sister Tayla who lives with her and Sam after their mothers death. When Jess dies Tayla survives and is left in the care of Sam she then travels with Sam and Dean becoming a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its character I only own Tayla and other OC's I may or may not introduce.

~xXx~

"Tayla is that you?" Jess called from her bedroom. Tayla slipped her shoes off at the door before replying while heading upstairs.

"Yeah Jess it's me I'm going to hop in the shower to wash the chlorine off from practise!" Tayla yelled in response entering her Dark blue and silver room and dropping her swim bag on the floor. She then proceeded to strip and jump in the shower hearing Jess' reply off an affirmative before washing off and hopping out. Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants and a pale purple tank top and chucking them on Tayla quickly brushed her long blonde hair and put it into two ponytails before wandering into her sister's room that she shared with her boyfriend.

"Hey Jess" Tayla said sitting on the bed casually watching her sister get ready. Jess turned and gave her sister a warm smile before returning to her makeup.

"Hey Tay honey, what do you think of my costume?" Jess asks twirling around for her baby sister. Jess was wearing a nurse's costume that was short and tight making her look really good.

"You look great and Sammy's going to love it" she told her sister with a grin ducking the swat aimed for her head by her big sister.

"Yes well it's Halloween and we are going out to celebrate Sam's LSat scores hopefully he won't put up to much of a fuss you know how doesn't like Halloween" Jess said fixing her hair quickly before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs her younger sister following.

"You know he will if it will make you happy and if he doesn't then send him to me and I'll work my magic" Tayla told her sister with a mischievous grin on her face Jess giggled with her for a moment knowing that if all else failed her baby sister's puppy dog eyes would get Sam to go.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that. Now are you going to be ok on your own tonight?" Jess asked her with a worried look. Tayla rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch.

"I'll be fine Jessie Bear. I'm going to be practising for dancing anyway so you won't be missing much" Tayla replied soothing the worried Jess with her childhood nickname causing her to grin.

"Okay then Firefly try and get some sleep in okay" Jess told her baby sister fondly smiling at her. Just then the door opened and in walked the giant frame of Samuel Winchester. Seeing his girlfriend Jess he walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Hey Jess" Sam said smiling at Jess. Jess smiles back and returns the greeting.

"Hey baby"

"BFG!" Tayla exclaims with a grin launching herself at Sam who catches her with a grin.

"Hey there Smurfette" Sam said giving her a big hug his arms engulfing her petit body completely.

"Congrats on your scores, Sammy!" Tayla said loudly with a huge grin on her face. Sam smiled at her fondly shaking his head at the nickname before responding.

"Thanks Baby Girl, how are exams going?" Sam asked her.

"Last one was today and I get my scores back Sunday." Tayla told him excitably. He nodded giving her shoulder a brief squeeze before turning to Jess.

"Sam baby we're going out to celebrate your scores tonight so go shower and change." Jess told Sam winking at Tayla.

"Jess you know I don't like Halloween." Sam said running his hand through his hair

"Then don't wear a costume ok but we are going to the party and we'll be meeting Jake their okay?" Jess said to him hands on her hips. Sam sighed resignedly shaking his head.

"Fine I'll go shower and change I'll be down in five minutes." Sam said giving into Jess' demands. Jess smiled at Tayla triumphantly and nodded her head at Sam. Jess sat down next to Tayla and they talked until Sam walked down the stairs ready to leave.

"Ready Jess?" Sam asked. Jess nodded and got up grabbing her bag.

"Bye Tayla honey I'll see you tomorrow" Jessica said giving her a kiss on the cheek which was returned by Tayla.

"See you Jessie Bear, Bye Sammy Sam" Tayla told them smiling at Sam as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Smurfette" he told her as they walked out the door. Tayla just waved until they were out of sight before turning on her iPod and beginning to stretch.

~xXx~

Tayla woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a crash from downstairs getting out of bed she walked out of her room to meet Jess on the landing. Jess was only wearing the midriff Smurf top giving to her by Tayla as a joke and a pair of tiny pink shorts. Tayla however had stolen one of Sam's shirts and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that went to just above her knees and fell of one shoulder slightly. Glancing at each other Jess descended the stairs to find Sam talking to a good looking man with short light brown hair that was about 6" and looked about 26. Jess flicked the light on drawing the attention of the two men.

"Sam?"

"Jess. Hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said gesturing to Jess.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked in surprise.

"Well I love the smurfs you know I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean said walking towards Jess with a surprised smile on his face.

"Sammy what's going on?" Tayla asked with a confused look on her face before yawning and walking down the steps towards Sam.

"Hey Baby Girl this is Dean" Sam said. Dean turned to look her over and noticing she was in Sam's shirt who also noticed this. "You stole my shirt again?" he asked in amusement. She shrugged nodding her head before walking over to Sam and leaning against his tall frame tiredly. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her upright.

"Not my fault you're so tall I can wear your shirts as a dress." Tayla replied while Dean gave hs brother an odd look.

"And who's this Sammy?" Dean asked curiously. Sam glanced at his brother and Jess who had moved to sit on the edge of the couch next to Sam and Tayla.

"Dean this is Tayla Jess's younger sister, Baby Girl this is my older brother Dean" Sam explained with a shrug giving Tayla's shoulder a squeeze. Dean nodded his head smirking in amusement of the nickname he gave the younger girl.

"Well it's nice to meet the two of you but I got to borrow Sammy boy here for some private family business" Dean said walking towards the door.

"No. No whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of them" Sam replied wrapping his free arm around Jess's shoulder.

"Ok. Umm Dad hasn't been home in a few days" Dean said slightly uncomfortable.

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift he'll roll back in sooner or later" Sam said indifferently.

"Dad's on a _hunting _trip and he hasn't been home in a few days" Dean said putting emphasis on the word hunting.

"Jess, Tayla excuse us. We have to go outside" Sam said after a moment's pause. Jess nodded understandingly.

"Whatever I have to be up in 5 hours for a 3 hour swim practise and then a two hour dance practise I'm going back to bed. Night Jess, Night Sammy" Tayla said giving Jess a kiss on the cheek and Sam a quick hug allowing him to lean down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay night Smurfette" Sam said fondly.

"Night BFG" was all Tayla said before walking up the stairs and into her room. With that Dean and Sam quickly left and walked outside leaving Jess to wander back into her and Sam's bedroom and sit on the bed waiting.

~xXx~

After packing his bag and saying goodbye to Jess, Sam walked into Tayla's room and shook her gently waking her from her sleep. Rolling over with a groan and blinking her eyes Tayla looked at Sam groggily.

"Sammy? What's up?" she questioned him her speech slurred slightly with sleep. Sam smiled at her and ruffled her hair playfully.

"I'm leaving for the weekend with my brother to go find my Dad so I came to say goodbye and good luck on your exam results" he explained to her softly. She nodded her head in acceptance and sat up in her bed.

"Okay Sammy when you getting back?" she questioned him slightly more awake now.

"I'll be back before Monday depends how long it takes to find Dad. Well I have to go now so Bye Smurfette" Sam said leaning in and giving her a gentle hug.

"Ok see you Sammy be careful" she told him returning the hug.

"I will you be careful to and be nice to Jess" he told her smiling.

"When am I anything but an angel?" she asked him mock hurt holding a hand to her chest. Sammy just laughed getting up and ruffling her hair again. He started walking toward her door and turned to wave before rounding the door and walking away. Tayla waved back before walking into Jess' room where Jess was tossing in the bed unused to sleeping alone. Sighing Tayla climbed into bed with her sister making her turn and glance at her with a smile.

"Come here Jessie bear" Tayla said opening her arms. Jess did just that moving over to her sister and pulling her close to her chest. They both moved around slightly until both were comfortable before falling asleep with their legs tangled and Tayla's head on Jess' chest and Jess's arms wrapped tight around her waist.

~xXx~

Roses are Red,

Violets are blue,

You know what to do,

So leave a review.

Made that up on the spot lol let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess my results just arrived!" Tayla called out as she entered their home waving a manila envelope excitedly.

"In the Kitchen Firefly" Jess replied stirring a bowl of cookie dough as her baby sister entered the room. "Have you opened it yet?"

"No I came home as soon as I picked it up!" Tayla was practically vibrating with nerves as she said this biting her lip anxiously.

"Well go on open it!" Jess encouraged setting the bowl aside and taking a seat next to her sister. With trembling hands Tayla opened her results and glanced at them before squealing excitedly.

"I passed all my exams with straight A's even math! Oh and look I got a distinction in history, English and science!" Tayla exclaimed thrilled with her results.

"Oh well done baby girl! I'm so proud of you! Mum and Dad would have been too!" Jess told her wrapping her arms around her sister in excitement.

"Thanks Jess I hope they are" Tayla replied eyes shining with joy.

"I think this call for a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a girl's night! What do you think baby girl?" Jess asked beaming proudly.

"Sounds awesome Jessie! Oh I can't wait to tell Sam!" Tayla said a matching smile on her face.

"Well why don't you give him a call, see if he'll pick up whilst I go get some supplies for tonight." Jess responded grabbing her handbag from the back of a kitchen stool and giving Tayla a kiss on the forehead.

"Good idea Jess did you want me to finish the cookies while I'm at it?" Tayla asked walking over and picking up the phone on the wall.

"That'd be great Tay thanks." Jess told her as she fished her keys out of her bag and headed towards the door. "I won't be long!"

"See ya Jess!" Tayla called out waving at her sister as she dialled the familiar number into the phone letting it ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sam its Tayla"

"_Hey! Everything okay baby girl?"_

"Everything's fine! Guess what!"

"_What?"_

"I got my results back!"

"_Well come on then how'd you do?"_

"Straight A's with three distinctions!"

"_Well all that studying payed off then congrats baby girl!"_

"Thanks Sammy!"

"_Let me guess the distinctions were in English, history and science?"_

"Got it in one!"

"_Sorry one moment- _Dude what do you want?Right now? I'm talking to Tayla! Fine. _"Sorry Baby Girl I gotta go. I'll see you tonight though."_

"Okay Sammy Jess should be getting home for our girls night soon anyway"

"_Give Jess my love"_

"Of course! See you Sammy, Love you"

"_Love you too, Baby Girl! _No it's not like that Dean get your mind out of the gutter!_ "Sorry my brothers being an ass. I'll see you tonight! _Alright Dean I'm hanging up! "_Bye!"_

Giggling to herself Tayla pulled the phone out from where it was tucked between her shoulder and ear she sat it on its perch and finished distributing the dough on the tray before sliding it into the pre heated oven and setting the timer.

~Time lapse~

"Jess!" Tayla squealed as her sister chased her around the living room with a camera.

"Smile for me Tay!" Jess called taking a picture as her sister beamed brilliantly at her over her shoulder. "Now one of both of us!"

"Okay just sit down!" Tayla pleaded plopping herself down on the couch next to her sister both of them in comfy sweats and singlets blonde hair in a bun on top of their head.

"Say cheese!" Jess said beaming as she wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her so their faces were side by side before taking the picture.

"My turn now!" Tayla sung grabbing the camera from Jess and snapping a picture of her laughing face. "Okay now we're even!"

"Tayla!" Jess yelped as her sister sat the camera down and proceeded to initiate a pillow fight resulting in both of them in a pile on the floor laughing like maniacs.

"We should do this more often!" Tayla told her sister once she'd pulled herself over to in front of the couch leaning back against it.

"Definitely! This is way too much fun not to do often. Hey! Maybe next time we can get Sam in a facemask and nail polish!" Jess exclaimed before the two broke into another round of hysterical giggles.

"I will make that happen if that is the last thing I do!" Tayla shouted gleefully leaning against her sister who'd also made her way over to the couch.

"Please do! And make sure you take pictures in case I'm not there!" Jess giggled before yawning and sitting her head on top of Tayla's.

"I should go have a shower." She stated a small smile gracing her features.

"Whilst you do that I'll change into my PJ's and pack my bag. I'm staying over at Lexis's tomorrow night so you and Sam can catch up" Tayla told her standing up and pulling her sister up with her.

"I'll sit the leftover cookies out for Sam and then I'll jump in the shower." Jess replied pulling her sister into a hug which she returned. "I had lots of fun tonight Firefly."

"Me too Jessie-Bear" Tayla said before giving her sister a kiss on the cheek as Jess broke the hug. "Love you Jess"

"Love you too, Tayla." Jess responded kissing her on the fore head before turning and heading into the kitchen.

Smiling Tayla headed upstairs and started packing her dark blue duffel bag chucking in her laptop & phone chargers last and opening her laptop on her bed hearing Jess walk up the stair as she did so. Connecting her camera to the laptop she uploaded the many photos from tonight and placed a few of her favourites on her private blog. Nodding in satisfaction she put her laptop in the duffel and checked her phone before putting that in there too and walking down stairs with it putting it out in the car so she wouldn't forget tomorrow.

Hearing the shower still going she walked into Jess and Sam's bedroom to say goodnight to her sister but the sight that confronted her made her stop dead in her tracks and pale drastically. Jess was on the rooftop a deep cut bleeding aggressively across her stomach and her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Jess" Tayla screamed horrified not noticing the black shadow by the window.

"Tut tut now little girl keep the noise down you'll wake the neighbours" a man's voice mocked making Tayla pull her eyes from the horrifying scene in fear.

"Who are you? What did you do to my sister" Tayla demanded her hands shaking from fear.

"She was in my way so I got rid of her." The man stated calmly a sick grin on his face as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You bastard!" Tayla screamed rage taking over. "I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try little girl." The man mocked yellow eyes glinting maliciously. Screaming in rage Tayla threw herself at him her fist catching his nose with a crunch before he pushed her away without touching her making her land on the other side of the bed with a heavy thud her head catching the bedside table. "Naughty, Naughty little girl. Daddy has to punish you now"

With a tightening of his fist Tayla felt all the air leave her lungs making her gasp and claw at her throat desperately. Gasping for breath she collapsed against the bed as she was once more able to breathe. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about how she was going to join her sister on the roof.

"Time to be a good little girl and go to sleep now" the man cooed using some force to pick her up and slam her against the wall.

"Go to hell!" she spat glaring furiously at the man who laughed evilly.

"Been there and done that darling but enough is enough. Now it's time to sleep!" With a sickening thud he punched her across the face knocking her unconscious the last thing she saw was her sister pinned to the ceiling.

~lalala~

Sorry for the long wait I lost inspiration and half forgot about the story until Gigglezs reviewed my story asking why I hadn't written any more. After that review I thought I'd give a shot at writing the next chapter and this happened! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it!

Roses are Red,

Violets are blue,

You know what to do,

So leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Tayla awoke in hospital the next day, a stressed and crying Sam in the seat beside her bed his brother standing awkwardly by the door.

"Hey Sammy. How long have I been out?" Tayla murmured making Sam's head shoot up in shock, relief momentarily overtaking his grief stricken features.

"Hey Baby Girl, how do you feel?" Sam asked gently as he grasped her hand in comfort.

"A bit sore but I'll be fine. Jess?" Tayla asked hopefully her eyes closing in grief when Sam's face fell. "I didn't think so but I had to ask."

"What do you remember?" Dean asked seeing his brother struggle to get the words out.

"The last thing I remember is Jess pinned to the ceiling and then that fuckwit knocking me out." Tayla growled anger filling her mind as she remembered the thing that murdered her sister in cold blood.

"Wait start from the beginning what happened last night?" Dean prompted.

"Jess and I had decided to have a girl's night and Jess had gone upstairs for a shower whilst I packed for staying at a friend's today. The shower was still going once I finished so I headed into Sam and Jess's bedroom to wait for her to get out so I could say goodnight." Tayla began her voice fading to monotone as she stared at a spot on the wall blankly.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked desperate to piece together what happened.

"As soon as I entered the room I saw her on the ceiling with her stomach split open and bleeding her mouth open in a silent scream. I yelled for her and this man stepped out of the shadows and told me to keep it down or I'd wake the neighbours. I asked him who he was and what he had done to Jess he just grinned twisted at me and said she was in his way so he got rid of her" Tayla retold her eyes welling with tears.

"What did the man look like?" Dean asked professionally his eyes soft in sympathy.

"I can't remember my memory is kind of blurry but I remember screaming at him telling him I'd kill him and he just mocked me. I broke his nose though." Tayla said a dark smile on her face.

"Is that all you remember?" Dean inquired.

"No. He threw me off without touching me and I smacked my head on the bedside table. He told me that I'd been naughty and that daddy had to punish me. He-he choked me without even touching me and I thought I was going to die but then he let me go and told me it was time to sleep whilst slamming me up against the wall where he proceeded to punch me across the face making me black out." Tayla finished her voice laced with anger and pain.

"Why did he let you live though?" Dean asked.

"I don't care why I'm just glad she's alive." Sam said tightening his grip on her hand slightly as he tiredly ran his other hand through his hair.

"What happened after I blacked out?"Tayla asked more for the sake of asking then an actual want to know

"I came home and found the cookies you and Jess had baked and took one upstairs with me as I entered our room. I found you curled up on the bed but didn't find that too unusual and lay down behind you waiting for Jess to get out of the shower. I was relaxing on the bed for a moment before I felt something drip on my head and saw Jess. She- she exploded into fire and I screamed for her in shock. Dean burst in and grabbed you off the bed before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out." Sam explained dully his eyes glassed over with emotion.

"What am I gunna do now Sammy?" Tayla asked in a small voice as she realised something. "I'm all alone now. I have no one all my family is dead."

"You're not alone Baby Girl. I'm not going to lose you too." Sam told her his large hand lifting her chin as she looked down at her hands. "I promise I won't leave you."

"But will they let you? I only just turned seventeen they're not just going to let me live with you" Tayla said fearfully not wanting to lose the last important person in her life.

"I'm almost certain that J-Jess put it in her will that if anything happened and you were still underage that you would stay with me" Sam stated stuttering on Jess's name.

"Hopefully. I'm kind of sleepy now; I might try and go sleep." Tayla tiredly stated relaxing back against her pillow.

"Alright Baby Girl. I'll be here when you wake up" Sam assured her sitting back against his chair and running a hand over his face tiredly.

~time skip~

Tayla was standing in front of a mirror having just been discharged from hospital just in time to attend her sister's funeral. Frowning she tugged at the hem of the black dress she'd brought after leaving hospital as most of her clothing had been damaged by the fire.

"You look fine" Sam told her as he sat on the bed in a suit heavy bags under his eyes which were also rimmed with red not unlike her own.

"I haven't been to a funeral since Mum died and now I'm burying the last of my family" Tayla said dully pulling her hair into a ponytail not being able to find the motivation to do anything else.

"I know baby girl come on we need to get going before we're late" Sam stated sympathetically standing from the bed and walking over to her, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Right let's go" Tayla said shaking her head slightly to clear her head of her morbid thoughts.

~lalalala~

Tayla stood next to Sam in the front row, Sam's brother Dean behind them as she leant into Sam silent tears streaming down her face. Once the funeral itself was over friends and peers of Jess came to them offering condolences as Sam nodded his head and quietly thanked them whilst Tayla faked a small smile and accepted the hugs offered to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Dean asked coming up to them fidgeting with his suit uncomfortably once everyone else had left.

"Yeah lets go" Tayla answered as Sam nodded his head in agreement guiding her towards his brothers black Impala quietly.

~lalala~

"Where are we headed to now?" Tayla asked quietly from the backseat.

"I figure we head back to the hotel for the night and take off tomorrow morning" Dean explained.

"And where are we going once we leave?" Tayla enquired curiously.

"I'm thinking head to our family friends Bobby's. What do you think Sam?" Dean asked prompting Sam out of his melancholy mood.

"Yeah sure sounds good I haven't seen Bobby in years" Sam replied with a slight smile getting out of the car as Dean pulled the Impala into the motel parking lot.

"I'll go grab us a room then" Dean said as he got out of the car and walked into the motel office smiling awkwardly at Tayla as he passed.

"How are you doing Tay?" Sam asked worriedly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't sleep much until I pass out from exhaustion and even then it's not much but the pain is mostly numb now until I think of her or something reminds me of her and then it sparks back up again and it feels like my hearts being ripped in two" Tayla admitted exhaustedly leaning against him tiredly.

"Yeah me too, Smurfette" Sam agreed sadness lacing his voice as he looked down at the sad, exhausted teen in his arms. "Sometimes I'm not sure how I'll ever get past the pain"

"Jess." Tayla said simply looking up and catching his eye as a tear escaped her own. "You know if she could she'd be here telling us not to cry over her and to be strong, that we're survivors."

"She would say that" Sam said with a sad smile on his face.

"We'll get through it together, Sammy. For Jess" Tayla whispered as more tears slid down her face.

"For Jess." Sam echoed a lone tear falling from his eye as he wrapped Tayla in a hug.


End file.
